How you make me feel
by CaptainScribbles
Summary: My first fanfic :3 short piece of Levi/Eren. please R&R!


Hi guys :D well here's my first "official" 's a levi/eren but anyway, R&R please~!

All of the air in Eren's body escaped as he hit the dusty ground. His arms desperately tried to push him upright once more, only to be brought down by a harsh boot.

"Oi, Eren, keep up with me you shitty brat." He sneered. Eren forced himself to look away from the man, the only one capable of breaking him. Mentally, so to speak. The short Corporal's lean body and keen gaze made Eren concerningly squirmish. His cheeks would blaze when he came near him, let alone fight him head on. He'd never beat Levi in training. And somehow, Eren felt like he didn't want to win.

Eventually he was saved by the call for dinner. Eren limped tiredly towards his spot with Armin and Mikasa. His foot, however had different ideas. Moving in an ungraceful swoop, Eren gasped as he felt himself lose balance. What he expected to be the hard wood floor was instead replaced by strong arms. He felt the heat surge to his face as he glanced up at Levi's annoyed face. "You musg enjoy being in my arms, Jaegar. Now get up." Eren squeaked as he hoisted himself out of Levi's grasp and away to his seat next to Armin. He was on the verge of tears. He felt so humiliated. He...had always wanted to be in his arms...but not like that! Eren hung his head in defeat. it was pointless. Levi was so much more than Eren could ever hope to call his own. Humanity's finest soldier had no place near a rookie like him.

"Eren? Are you feeling alright?" Mikasa's worried tone lifted his head. His weak smile was nothing to fool her. "I'll snap his neck if you'd like" She growled at the thought of Levi.

"N-no! no, it's not his fault Mikasa, it's mine,all mine." Her stare didn't waver. Eren huffed as he stood and looked down. "I just...want some time alone, if you don't mind."

Armin and Mikasa nodded their understanding as he made his way to the basement. He felt pathetic. He truly was the dog that Levi had called him. Nothing but a pawn to a knight as wonderful as Levi. Hot tears threatened to spill on his face as he found his way to his room.

It would never be him.

Just as the tears began to spill from his face, Armin knocked quietly at the door. "Eren?"he called nervously."Yeah?"Eren replied."yeah, yeah I'm is it?"

"Heichou wants to see you in his sent me to tell you." Eren's stomach dropped in fear. "Got it." He stayed in place until he no longer heard Armin's faint footsteps. With a heavy heart, he heaved himself out of his bed and slowly made his way down the weakly lit coridors to the Corporal's abode. Why do I have to love _him_? He thought to himself drearily. All Levi had ever done to him was beaten him in front of hundreds of people, forced him to scrub every room of the Survey Corp's castle, and ravish him in he ...that wasn't it. Levi had given him a choice. A chance to prove himself as the so called savior to destroy the titans. And that,he held close to him. The clicking of his boots ceased as he looked up to the Corporal's door. He took a deep breathe,and knocked ever so gently. A few seconds passed in silence.

_maybe he's not here,maybe Armin was pulling my leg,may-_

"Come in." Eren heard Levi's smooth,dark voice. With a gulp,Eren pushed the door open and stepped into the room. It was surprisingly empty,save for his mohoghany desk piled with papers and a few leather chairs, giving a nice touch to the pale brown walls.

"I was told you needed to see me, sir?" He set his eyes upon the short man at his desk,his dark eyes drifting from paper to paper.  
"I suppose I did." He stepped up and stepped casually up to looked into his eyes with a powerful stare.

"You've been acting differently,Jaegar. Why is that?"His voice loomed over him as his face dropped to look at the floor.

"Sir, I don't believe there's been anythi-" His answer was interupted by a harsh pull on the collar of his jacket.

"Don't you play stupid with me brat, I can tell when my soldiers aren't at their peaks." Once again, the threat of tears formed at Eren's eyes. "Why...why would you care?" Levi's eyes opened in surprise,just slightly.

"It seems rather idiotic,brat, for me to ignore the health of my soldiers. Is this not so?" _Soldiers._The word hit him harshly. He was Levi's soldier, and nothing else. Tears leaked their way through his eyelids as he spoke in a trembling voice." You..s-sir..." He felt his knees buckle,and felt himself collapse on his quickly squatted to meet his eyes, his own hinting bits of concern. The sight of Levi's harsh stare was all he could take. He let the water spill out of his eyes, his voice, crumbling into a sob. He sat, a weeping heap, in front of humanity's finest soldier. How pathetic was he? To Eren's utter surprise and shock, he found Levi's arms draped around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Oi, you shitty brat, is that what this is about?" Eren couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes. He merely weeped in his arms. Fortunately, Levi kept his arms around the boy, holding him tenderly until his sobbing had died down into pathetic whimpers. "H-Heichou, I'm really sorry..."

"shut the fuck up." Eren's mouth snapped shut instantly but still a whimper escaped. Levi stared at him for what felt like ages, until he finally began to move. His tender hand held the side of Eren's face softly,almost lovingly, as he pulled him close and lay a small kiss upon his 's body immediately froze. His voice felt weak "Hei...Heichou?" But the man said nothing,only pulling Eren to stand up. His look almost look like he cared...

"Go to bed Jaegar,I want you to rest. You've earned it." Levi's words zapped confusion through his opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Levi's stern stare. He nodded in defeat and stepped out of the room rather hesitantly. As he began his walk to the basement, his head filled with thoughts and explanations for the Corporal's actions. As he walked into his room he let out a mild sigh, and let his aching body lay. His eyes beagan to flutter shut, and as he felt himself disappear into sleep, he heard soft words.

_"sleep well,brat."_


End file.
